


Libra Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Joker's a man that is never alone but he seeks out Yusuke's company. He always has his gaze on him and Yusuke is the same way.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Kudos: 7





	Libra Aquarius

“Fox!” That was the only warning Yusuke had before Akira came hurtling down from above. “Incoming.” Was his cheeky retort before he stretched out his arms. He caught Ann so easily and transferred her to the ground before he sprinted off. Yusuke exchanged a glance with Ryuji and Morgana before they gave chase. Akira jumped up and snagged a silver cloth with a laugh before Ryuji caught up to him.

“What happened to scouting ahead!” Ryuji demanded before something heavy landed behind them. Yusuke spared only a moment to look behind them before he drew his sword. “What the hell did you lead back to us!” Ryuji demanded before he drew to a stop. Akira’s and Ann’s laughter was met by a curse. “I swear the two of you. Fox!”

“You stop here.” Yusuke drew his sword even as he caught the sight of Ann and Morgana healing Akira. that sight made him wince as he readied his sword. “It was foolish to think you could chase Joker.” Yusuke noted the speed of the shadow even as he calmed his breathing. “We shall not let you pass here.” His sword flashed as he focused. His persona he pulled with him even as he slashed. “Following Joker was a mistake.”

“That’s right!” While Yusuke’s sword left ice behind, Ryuji’s blow left sparks. The enemy tottered before they fell onto one knee. “They only look easy and I don’t know why you thought Joker would be easy.” Ryuji muttered as he tucked his pipe away. “Joker! How long are you going to pretend man I know you want a piece of this.”

“Come on skull.” Akira laughed as he stepped between them. Yusuke had a moment of confusion when his vision dimmed. He quickly realized that Akira had flung the cloak he had caught over him. “I needed to make sure Panther got back safe and that I secured this thing.”

“We gonna learn what that is?” Ryuji muttered as Akira summoned Arsene. The entire movement was simply beautiful. Yusuke watched as he held the cloth in his hand as Akira took aim. “Joker… you plan to share with the class?”

“Pay attention Skull.” His voice dipped as he faced the shadow. “Do you… recall the sea?”

“You won’t shake my loyalty.” Was the response and Akira sighed. “I’m loyal to one and one only. Return the cloth.”

“I knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Arsene!” Akira sighed. “Well. I still need that key in your left eye.” Yusuke hissed low when he watched the cursed flames finish the shadow. “Key and money.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You two okay?”

“We are fine.” Ryuji leaned close to Yusuke. “What’s this?”

“It’s for Fox.” Akira smiled as he reached for them. His fingers trailed through the cloth before he smiled. “Isn’t it Fox’s colour?” He laughed. At Ryuji’s pointed silence he laughed again. “It boosts ice attacks. That cloak. It also increases sharpness so it’s good for Yusuke’s sword. I had a feeling it would be something good. Satisfied?”

“Joker.” Yusuke cut in. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

“There’s a cute Fox.” Akira smiled. “Skull… be this cute for me.”

X

“You didn’t have to leave them.” Yusuke pointed out as Akira joined him. “The only plans that I had were to observe for a bit and then return to the dorms.” He glanced over his shoulder to where the child and one of Akira’s school mates were disappearing. “You call people to you Akira.”

“Maybe they sense how lonely I am too.” Akira shrugged as their direction changed towards the stairs to the main street. “But right now while I don’t want to be alone. I’d rather be with you.” A few coins slipped into his hand and without even slowing down Akira bought two drinks and knocked hard on the vending machine. An extra slipped out. Akira tucked the extra drink in Yusuke’s bag with a laugh. “Being with you is nice Yusuke.”

“I can tell.” Yusuke smiled before he glanced to the vending machine. “But how- when did you learn about that?” The steps up to the street were clear and that seemed unusual in itself.

“Something about it seemed odd so I just kept watch.” Akira laughed. “Also the people who put the machine there is scamming so I’m just making a few corrections here and there.” Akira reached the top first and the sigh of relief he gave caught Yusuke’s attention. He swallowed because there just always seemed to be something about Akira. “And what do you think about checking on some stores really quick?”

“If it is a shopping companion you want.” Yusuke pointed out as Akira dragged them through an alley. “This is the-“

“Hobby part of things.” Akira sighed before he stopped before a store. “Exactly my point Yusuke.” He said softly as he glanced at the shop window. “We can walk around all you want. Head to the park or the shrine but first I want to get you something. Doesn’t matter what we do afterwards once I’m with you.”

“You stole the words.” Yusuke sighed. “Joker.” Akira’s eyes darted to him. “You took the words away from me because I was about to say the exact same thing.” Yusuke sighed. “So.” He cleared his throat. “Joker. Lead the way.”

X

“The planet of love.” Yusuke observed as he gently twirled the stand. Akira gave a loud snort from where he sat and Yusuke sighed. “Is there any reason it is on the desk? Is it a prize?” He had been noting some very strange toys and prizes gathering in Akira’s room of late. He had the feeling that the boy he saw with Akira had something to do with that.

“Hm.” Akira dropped the lockpick he had been making to smile. “Well it is importance if you pay attention to the little things.” His gaze moved to the open windows. “You know Yusuke. A lot of things suck but not seeing the stars? That sucks the most I swear.” He sighed softly. “How much I miss it. The stars at night. Seeing Venus through my telescope back home. Daddy dragging me out the hills.” He grinned and Yusuke. “Physically. He used to haul me up and carry me back.”

Akira didn’t usually talk about home. Yusuke leaned against the desk to get comfortable but Akira did not continue on. “Such a fixation on venus.” Yusuke said softly. “Favourite planet or does this have to do with Ann’s favourite past time?”

“It works you know it does.” Akira laughed. “Don’t knock it Yusuke.” He closed his eyes as he smiled. “Yours is Saturn you know that? It all slides into place when you think about it. Saturn, Aquarius and water. You freeze the water particles into ice.”

“Libra.” Yusuke said softly. “Venus. The sign of Air.” He said slowly. “That is you. What else can one say? Well Air. Necessary and you like to go as invisible as you can even when everyone needs you and relies on you. You prefer to work in the shadows and out of sight-“ Yusuke smiled. “Maybe Joker this may just be more accurate than I suppose.” He thought a few things over and crossed his arms. “Venus. Are you fixated on love?”

“Sort of but I find in my case love is usually fixated on me.” Akira picked back up the lockpick with a smile. “I’m not crazy with it but the feeling of love certainly keeps you alive. I’ve just realized that.” Akira gave the window another glance and Yusuke hesitated.

If Akira missed the stars so much maybe he could invite him out to see them. It was not the same thing but it was certainly better than the clouds. When they had some downtime and Yusuke had a little more cash on him for certain.

X

“Heh.” Akira laughed softly. “Well then.” He cleared his throat as Yusuke slowly let him down. “That was interesting.” Akira laughed. “I think I would have been fine but thanks anyway Yusuke.” He glanced to the roof where he had been sticking the gifts onto the beams. “The moment I finish up Aquarius.” He tsked before he moved his hands from Yusuke’s neck. “Thanks Yusuke.”

“I still don’t understand why you wanted to put just mine.” Yusuke had heard no plans to put Cancer or anything other than Libra and Aquarius. It was slightly confusing. He watched Akira ruffle his messy hair before he gave Yusuke a long look. “Akira?”

“I make Mona take a walk.” Akira sighed as he slipped closer. It was so fluid that Yusuke almost took a step back. “I leave others and come look for you. I buy myself your planet and I get you wear mine. I go out my way.” Akira laughed. “To find a cloak that suits just you. Yusuke.” Akira laughed softly. “You can’t be missing it that much.”

“Akira?” The smile and the lean in made his heart pound. “Akira.” Yusuke closed his eyes. “How long was I being wooed?”

“When you left school and found me outside the gate.” Was Akira’s soft response. “When I had the curry and was waiting. From that moment.” The hand that took his own was trembling slightly. “Yusuke… is this-“ For Yusuke it was more than fine. He pulled Akira to him and closed his own eyes before let his body guide him.

X

“Just how often do you do these things?” Yusuke was fairly curious about it. Akira seemed to have some sort of rhythm to this. He picked off random numbers examined facts before he scratched. They were still minors but Akira gambled like an adult with the various lotteries he entered. “And what exactly do you win?”

“Mostly food.” Akira murmured as he examined his card. “Things in bulk and that comes in handy. The shopping programmes are still the best but you get cash and other things in these things. Some limited edition things and I can either sell them or keep them. Keep them as gifts.” He exchanged a smile with Yusuke before he turned back to the lottery sheet. “Now.” Akira mused. “All these prizes are nice.”

“That green and pink doll is… painful Akira. that is my honest opinion. I think I would prefer the hot spring tour or the box of instant yakisoba.” Yusuke shuddered as he thought about the prize doll. “The colours.”

“Yusuke.” Akira tsked. “Those are my lucky colours you know? Green and pink.” He laughed. “And my numbers.” He mused as he tapped his pen against the paper. “Four.” He sighed as he circled. “Six and thirteen.” He tapped his pen again. “Fifteen and twenty four. Oh I’m still missing some.” He muttered. “I’ll borrow some from Aquarius then.”

“You’ll do what?” Yusuke muttered as he leaned closer. He noted eight and eleven. “Akira.”

“Combination.” Akira teased. “And here we go and here we go. Still missing two so.” He muttered. “Special day of the week. Friday so five and Tuesday.” He nodded. “That’s two. Let’s see how we do Yusuke.”

“After all of that I’m curious to see if you actually win anything.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Akira make the circles better. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“That’s good.” Akira laughed before he kissed Yusuke gently. “Be right back.” He promised as he got to his feet. “Keep on watching me Yusuke. I want to keep surprising you.” His smile so warm. Yusuke couldn’t help but to watch it. “The more you watch the more inspired you will become. I want to shine in your eyes. Your eyes protect me Yusuke. More than you know and.” Akira smiled. “They make me stronger.” He winked before he moved towards the lottery clerk.

Yusuke sighed for a moment as he watched his boyfriend leave. He drew their bags closer to himself as he watched Akira’s back. He spared a moment to shake his head before he smiled. “You honestly keep stealing the words like the mischievous thief that you are Joker.” Yusuke laughed softly. “Because your love and understanding is what saves me every day so thank you.” He rubbed the silver ring that Akira had bought him and felt nothing but peace.


End file.
